Douchestuck
by bonerTime
Summary: Human!Stuck - AU - Lesbian & Gay (¡Yei!)"... Dice que no es nerd pero se nota a una legua que lo es, su forma de vestir y ese acento estúpido me enferma y enamora cada vez..."


_Disclaimer: _Homestuck pertenece al **Waste of Space**. (_Huss of Lips_) [Andrew Hussie]

_Nota:_ No hay **casi** ninguna pareja Hetero. También hay palabras[Una] _Shilenas._

* * *

**XXX**

Mi nombre es Jake English y estoy enamorado de la peor persona que puede existir, Dirk Strider, si bien, él no es un chico malo, su reputación esta por los suelos, y para un chico popular como yo juntarme con él es algo inimaginable.

Él dice que no es _nerd_ pero se nota a una legua que lo es, su forma de vestir y ese acento estúpido me enferma y enamora cada vez.

Aunque si hubo un tiempo en que éramos amigos y todo pero luego entramos a la media* y todo cambio, incluso nuestras amigas lo hicieron, Jane se volvió la exigente líder de las porristas y Roxy, bueno, ella es… una científica boba.

El timbre suena y salgo de mi burbuja de sueños, me levanto de los últimos y suspiro al verlo caminar delante de mí.

Sonrió con confianza y paso un brazo por alrededor de su hombro atrayéndolo hacia mí, su cuerpo se tensa, es tan adorable.

– ¿Ya pensaste en mi proposición Dirk?– Le susurro en su oído sensualmente, su mirada es fría y distante, aleja mi brazo de su hombro.

– Ya te lo eh repetido un millón de veces English, no quiero nada contigo. – Dice cortante volviendo a caminar.

Pero yo nunca me doy por vencido, así que vuelvo al ataque observando su trasero, ¡Dios! Es como si estuviera hecho por los mismísimos ángeles.

Camino más de prisa y lo vuelo a tomar por los hombros.

– Te haré pasar un buen rato Dirk solo déjate llevar…– Mis manos pasean por debajo de su chaleco beige acariciando su camisa, el suspira y antes de que pueda seguir metiéndole mano, su puño se estampa contra la boca de mi estómago.

– No soy una puta para que me manosees así– Dirk dio media vuelta y se fue, yo me quede ahí sobándome en el suelo, el que se resistiera solo me hacía desearlo más.

– ¡No te escaparas! Un English siempre consigue lo que quiere. –

**XXX**

En otro lado del colegio más bien en el patio Dave Strider sacaba fotos a un árbol.

John Egbert le miraba… bueno, no lo miraba a él sino más bien a su trasero, creo que era un complejo que los Strider tuvieran buena trasera; Llevaba más de un rato viéndolo y el otro parecía hartarse.

– Egbert, no sé qué mierda quieres pero deja de verme ahí atrás, es incómodo –

– ¡Pero Dave! – Gritó John saliendo de su escondite –Detrás de unos matorrales – ¡Es tan firme y redondo! No lo puedo evitar… –

Un bufido irritado resonó en el lugar, Dave dejo colgar la cámara en su cuello y giro hacia el moreno, este le sonrió de esa forma estúpida que tiene, entre cerró los ojos con desconfianza, siempre que se juntaban todo terminaba mal.

El Strider menor camino dejando a John ahí, le hacía mal tenerlo cerca, su corazón se aceleraba y no podía actuar bien, pero no podía sucumbir antes esas emociones, John no lo amaba solo quería molestarlo y si sentía algo por el tal vez era deseo pero no lo que Dave sentía.

Aunque a veces solo quería empotrarlo en una muralla y que sus labios se encontraran de forma apasionada, que John lo tocara donde quisiera y mordiera su cuello y Dave… contrólate… no pienses eso ahora o te excitaras…

Ver como Dave pasaba de él olímpicamente hizo que su libido bajara hasta el suelo, llevaba tiempo así, escapando, ¿Porque lo hacía?, ¿Era por culpa de John? ¡Pero si debería estar agradecido de que le hablara!, muchas chicas quisieran tener el privilegio que tiene el rubio.

Así que se limitó a verlo caminar, y seguir en otra dirección.

Con manos en los bolsillos y mirada perdida seguía preguntándose cómo podía ganarse a Dave, era como un premio, un trofeo que todos desearían tener.

Pero… que pasaría si algún día Dave le dice que si…

¿Pasaría después?

Se detuvo un momento.

Que haría cuando tuviera a Dave, ¿Lo botaría así como así?

John si tenía corazón pero estaba tan oculto bajo popularidad y ego que pareciese que se hubiera ido.

Sin embargo hace un par de años atrás cuando era un chico simple y sin ambiciones su corazón latía y lo hacía muy fuerte por él, por Dave.

Por su ex mejor amigo, aquel que lo acompaño en todo que siempre estuvo ahí en las buenas y las malas.

Mordió su labio, nervioso.

**XXX**

Los tacones _Chanel_ de Jade Harley resonaban por todo el pasillo, su pose de diva intimidaba a sus pares, oía como otras chicas murmuraban y miraban con respeto.

Cerca de ahí Rose Lalonde trataba de llegar hasta el laboratorio, sin poder ver gracias a la cantidad de libros que traía entre manos, tropezó con uno de sus cordones desabrochados cayendo estrepitosamente, pocos segundos después fue la burla del pasillo, pero a ella no le importaba con esa sonrisa misteriosa recogió los libros sin preocupación, Jade se dio vuela a verla pero no la ayudo, hizo una mueca y siguió.

Una chica de cabello castaño y corto se apresuró a ayudar, con una sonrisa nerviosa y sonrojada.

– ¿A dónde llevas estas cosas, Rose? – Pregunto para iniciar una conversación.

La rubia la miro con una sonrisa en la cara, tomo los libros y al levantarse le dijo:

– No te importa. – Y se fue si más dejando a Kanaya con el corazón destrozado.

Maryam también se levantó y pretendió no estar dolida.

Su relación con Rose era bastante extraña, su _amiga_ era difícil de tratar, su personalidad era muy contradictoria, algunas veces podían estar bien y pretender que eran _algo más_ pero al otro Lalonde le sonreía y le decía que se alejara.

Y eso simplemente la dejaba marcando ocupado.

¿Por qué era así?

Era tal vez que Kanaya no se esforzaba para conquistarla, ¿Pero había esperanza?

¿Alguna vez escucho un _Te quiero_ por parte de ella?

Pensaba y pensaba, llegando a la misma conclusión:

_No._

**XXX**

* * *

* La media es la secundaria o no se como se dirá en otros países, pero es antes de entrar a la universidad (?.

**Okay**

Esto es una tarea de Lenguaje :'D profe si lee esto que sepan que lo quiero.

Y aparte es para hacer honor a **Cheese **uvu

Oh si, estos personajes son sacados del AU de Cheese [Creo que debiste comentarlo antes] Yep... bueno... ahora lo puse.

El link es:

Douchestuck .Tumblr. Com

Amo. **AMO**. Sus Dibujos

_Er_...

Veré si algún día continuo el fic [No lo hará]

Así que...

¡Adiosin!

Pshooooooo


End file.
